It's Only Love
by Self-Titled Demo
Summary: After yet another meeting, Spain and Romano finally have some time alone, but everything seems to want to stop them from actually enjoying that time. The cold, the lights... a certain Russian... Spain can only take so much!
1. PS I Love You

**Just a short, mindless drabble that popped into my head when I should've been working on other things.**

**It's split into two parts, and the next one will have smut. Why? Because I wanted to write something that wasn't depressing.**

* * *

><p>Once clear windows fogged over with milky white as a tomato scented breath washed over the panels, although it was quickly smothered by a toothy grin. A blunt, work-worn finger streaked the mist and its trail slowly connected with the starting point of circle before the digit veered off, creating jagged protrusions off of a single dot near the top of the original drawing; smiling lines were streaked in the center. He grinned at his work but once he focused his attention past the tiny marks he made, a gasp fell from his lips. "Lovi! Lovi! Come look!"<p>

A stifled groan rumbled behind the overly ecstatic nation and slurred grumbles soon followed. "Shamm-p, basht'rd."

Spain twisted around from the small window seat overlooking the cozy Russian town he and his fellow nations were spending the night in after yet another failed meeting, beaming one of his brightest grins to the Italian currently trying to smother himself with the pillows lining his (_their_) bed. "Come look at what I drew!"

A shoe hissed as it passed the Spaniard, smacking against the window with a sharp crack. "Fuck off, and shut the hell up!" Well, at least Romano was no longer attempting to suffocate himself with fluff but the glare set upon this face was just as bad. Pouting, Spain batted his eyes at his former charge, fighting back the grin that stirred at the corner of his lips when Romano's cheeks flushed a vibrant red. So cute he was, with that gorgeous hair of his tousled and sticking out in strange directions.

"Please, Lovino~?" The younger nation sputtered at the sly purr vibrating in Spain's throat and tossed one of the smaller pillows at the man with puckered lips.

"Bastard! How many times have I told you not to call me that!" He practically screeched, slinging another pillow at the now giggling Spaniard who knew full well that Romano absolutely _loved_ it whenever he called him by his human name, or any other pet name for that matter. The stitched up cloth made an odd puffing noise at it flopped against the window, streaking the misted glass once it slid down the cold surface and succeeded in destroying Spain's "masterpiece".

"Lovi~ that wasn't very nice."

Romano scoffed, flopping down on the plethora of pillows and blankets (all stolen from various rooms hosting other nations) with the back of his shoulders exposed to his roommate. "Tough shit." A soft, forgiving sigh hummed through Antonio's lips and he picked up the pillow, snuggling his nose into the smooth material, his jade eyes never leaving the man on the bed. Although this was typical behavior for his precious Lovi, something about the way he was curled up into a ball threw the Spaniard off; Romano wasn't happy about _something_, and as usual, he didn't want to talk about it. He spent too many years with the man to know better than to confront him, so Spain returned his attention back to the snow blanketed village outside, clandestinely wishing that his little Lovino would open up to him in moments _other_ than when they made love.

But, even though it tore his heart, he knew that it would never happen. Too many people had disappointed the Italian in the past, shattering his trust with everyone... even his brother on most days. Yet, although Lovino wouldn't admit it, Spain knew that he _was_ beginning to open up to a few people, namely Japan, Poland and surprisingly Russia, although he was still terrified of the hulking man when the Spaniard wasn't sitting beside him and holding his hand.

While the snow stained houses were breathtaking, Spain soon grew bored with the overwhelmingly white area and allowed his eyes to drift across the room, smiling at the cozy, home-like feeling it offered him. Wood lined the walls, accented by old sconces unique to older times rather than the modern ones that frequently spewed light into darkness and the fixtures weren't too bright either. Just the right amount to make someone feel as if they were at their grandmother's home, enjoying some of her cooking, or at least an elderly woman's residence in Spain's case. Romano shifted in the pillow and blanket engulfed bed, turning his head so he could just barely peek over his shoulder and glare at the Spaniard gazing at him with a tender smile. Grumbling under his breath, he rolled himself off of the bed and trudged over to Spain, kicking off his other shoe as his feet dragged against the carpeted floor.

Spain watched him make his way over to the window, that ever persistent scowl present on his lips. He sighed once reached the glass, frowning at the windowpane that held Spain's picture of a tomato only moments before and then he leaned over, huffing warm, moist air onto the glass. A weak pattern materialized under the gentle touch of his heated breath and with a pleased grunt, he traced the shapes, forming a picture identical to the one that existed before. "That's so cute Lovi~ You're drawing pictures for me!" A coo purred from Spain's smiling lips as he rose to his feet, giggling at the furious pink glow that rushed onto Romano's cheeks.

He scowled, sputtering out nonsense before his words forced themselves across his tongue. "S-Shut up, bastard. I did it so you wouldn't whine about your fucking _thing_ being wiped off the damn window."

Spain grinned. "Ah~ Silly Lovi, I didn't want you over here for the tomato~" And Romano often called _him_ the dense one, ha. The Italian scowled, grinding his teeth hard enough so Spain could easily hear them cracking in his ears, even more so when he pecked him on the cheek. "But I still really like it."

Romano slapped at him. "What the fuck, bastard!" He pushed Spain away as he slithered his arms around his waist, the purr vibrating in his throat contrasting against the growl rumbling in the Italian's. "So you called me over here for nothing!"

"No, _mi amor_~" Spain hummed into Romano's ear, grinning at the shiver that jolted down his spine from the heat of his breath washing across his flesh. He released his love after a quick kiss to his neck and made his way over to the window, latching his fingers around the handles. Romano paled, his eyes widening.

"You bastard!" he shrieked, grabbing at Spain's shoulder before he could do whatever idiotic plan he had in his head. "It's fucking freezing out there! Don't open tha... _oh_..."

It was... _beautiful_... only coming into his sight once the windows were opened.

Snow covered everything for miles, glistening and twinkling against the darkening sky, each spark radiating from the glorious hues painted around the setting sun. Gold, magenta, cerulean, each swirling with the other, forming water-like patterns against the horizon and glimmered with each arch and dip. Romano remained breathless as his eyes trailed over the sight, his mouth slightly ajar even as Spain crept up behind him and threw a blanket over the two. "Is this what you wanted...?" His worlds trailed off, dying against his tongue once Spain gently kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him into his chest.

"Yes, my love." Another kiss was pressed against his cheek before he rested his chin upon the smaller man's shoulder. "It's like the sunset on an ocean of snow, isn't it?"

Romano hummed in agreement, closing his hands over the warm fingers stroking his stomach and leaning back into the heat that the other nation emitted, snuggling himself into the blanket that encased the two. "I didn't know this hell hole could be so pretty."

"Do you know what even prettier?"

Romano rolled his eyes, pursing his lips at the voice lapping at his ear, trying so desperately to gain his attention from the beautiful landscape stretching out as far as the eye could see. "Not you, for sure."

Spain pouted, tickling Romano's neck with his breath before he kissed it. "Not nice, Lovi~" Another was placed on his flesh, followed by another as Spain pulled him closer and swayed their hips together in the beat of an inner tempo. "But I still think that_ you're_ more beautiful."

Romano turned in his arms, pouting as usual, but despite the slight gleam of anger in his eyes, his arms still wrapped themselves around Spain's body. "Are you calling me a girl, bastard?"

Ah~ how cute little Roma could be. Spain released a chuckle from the deepest recesses of his lungs, pressing his lips against Romano's over, and over and over, earning a tightened hold and a faintly annoyed expression streak such lovely skin. "No, Lovi~" He hummed, steadily pulling the man back as he inched his way closer to the pillow smothered bed, those lips never leaving Romano's. The back of Spain's knees brushed against the mattress and he moaned into the mouth that finally opened up to him after so many minutes of gentle coaxing, taking the opportunity to pull his love closer and snake his hands up the back of his shirt. So, so warm and soft, Romano's skin was, like the finest silk under the callused fingers brushing over it, lovingly tracing the map they had memorized over the years. Roma groaned, scratching at Spain's shoulder blades as blunt fingers trailed up his spine, probing at the spots he knew would drive the Italian over the edge. He was just so perfect; so gorgeous.

And all of it was only for the Iberian country.

Spain fell back, holding onto his precious Italian so he would topple over as well. Oh, how he absolutely adored the squeak Romano made, his face burning a bright red as he glared down at the Spaniard nestled between the overabundance of pillows and his own body. "You ass." He growled out, completely contradicting how he gently allowed his chest to press against Spain's and his arms to cradle the brunet's head. "Don't tell me you made me switch with Switzerland because you were horny."

"Lovi, I would never~"

"Yes you would, bastard."

Well, Romano had him beat there but that wasn't the real reason that he wanted to spend the evening with the Italian. It had been a good three weeks since he last spoke to his beloved Roma, physically at least. During the pointless meetings they were forced to attend, the two would usually text each other on their phones, sometimes dirty things that ended up attracting the attention of at least one other person... and it was always Spain's fault that they almost got caught every time. He couldn't help that Romano had a way with words that send his blood in directions it should never go, not to mention some of the glances the man would give him during those times. Normally, once the meeting was over, the two would find a nice, lockable and quiet place to deal with the frustrations that built up during those _dirty_ conversations but as of late, Spain would have to rush off to a meeting with his boss or some other such event, leaving the other alone.

"I missed you, _mi amor_." He purred to his sweet little Romanito, gingerly kissing the man on his nose.

"You saw me last week."

"True but I didn't hold you, nor did I kiss you." Spain pecked Romano's mouth again, pulling him down so their noses rubbed against each other and their breath danced across their lips. "Besides, did you really want to share a room with Austria?"

"That aristocratic prick can go die for all I care."

A soft chortle hummed in Spain's throat. "Not cute, Lovi~"

"Shut up..." Romano closed the distance between the two, tenderly placing his lips upon his lover's as he slipped his arms behind his back, pulling him closer as Spain copied his movements. He shifted his weight to the side, rolling over until Romano was under him and sighing into his mouth as their tongues and breath rolled against their lips and teeth alike. Spain smiled into the kiss once he tasted the savory flavor of tomatoes in the Italian's restrained gasps and as his precious lover tugged at the mess of curls nestled on his skull.

Slowly..._ sensually_... their hips began their gentle dance with Spain leading Romano into each grind and snap, feeling the arousal and warmth pool in their spines as they pressed deeper into the other's body. It was so wonderful, how shamelessly and passionately Romano responded, choking back moans as his hands trailed down Spain's shoulders until his nails dug into the flesh lining his spine. The younger nation suddenly shuddered. "You left t-the, a-ah, window open, bastard."

"So I did..." Spain's lips moved down to Romano's neck, gently tugging and caressing his skin with teeth and tongue alike while his hand sneaked up the front of the man's shirt, stroking his stomach as his fingers reached higher and higher. That is, until Romano kicked him off of the bed.

"Go shut the fucking thing! It's too damn cold!"

Spain groaned, trying to crawl back onto the mattress. "But _I_ could keep you warm~"

A growl rumbled in Romano's throat as he kicked Spain in the shoulder, though it wasn't hard enough to harm the man. "I'm not in the mood, fucker."

"But Lovi!"

"No!"

Sighing, Spain knew that he would have to wait for his special time with his precious love, so he clambered back up onto his feet and crossed the room to close the window. It clicked shut, matching the click of the television as it turned on... great... so Romano really wasn't in the _mood_ anymore. A whine vibrated in Spain's chest which was promptly ignored by the Italian, who huffed and changed the channel. Some Russian lady was speaking on the television as Romano adjusted himself on the pillows resting against the headboard, most likely the ones he stole from Austria, Germany and maybe even America (although he refused to touch the ones in France's and Prussia's room... for understandable reasons).

It was a lost cause for now, that is, the possibility to shower Romano's entire body with adoration, so Spain stood by the side of the bed, staring down at his love for permission to lie beside him. Romano glared back up at the chocolate haired Spaniard, curling up his lip to bear his teeth before he huffed and moved over, earning a small noise of glee from the brunet. He cuddled up to the scowling Italian, utterly ecstatic that his little tomanito was allowing him to wrap his arms around that slim waist and rest his head against his shoulder. So warm... and oh how sweet his scent was. Spain buried his nose into Romano's dress shirt, now crumpled from their previous activities, and took a deep breath. A smile crept onto his face; his precious Roma smelled of the cologne that constantly tempted the Spaniard, luring him into his oh so sexy trap that he often found himself in after certain meetings.

Not that he was complaining.

"Stop smelling me, bastard. It's weird."

He chuckled into Romano's side, snuggling even closer to his lover, who grumbled under his breath but eventually yielded to Spain's touch, leaning into the warmth radiated from the other. Minutes later, Romano had his head tucked in the crook of the Spaniard's shoulder while Spain's arm was hooked around his waist, lazily stroking circles on the Italian's thigh as they watched whatever was on the television. Even after searching, Romano couldn't find any channels in English or Spanish, so they settled on what seemed to be a cartoon, but they still couldn't figure out what it was supposed to be. Spain still giggled whenever something stupid happened, earning a glare from the man in his arms and a pillow shoved into his face.

Eventually, the two grew bored with the show, although Romano refused to show it and kept his attention drawn to the pictures leaping across the screen. Spain, on the other hand, amused himself by trailing his hand higher, and higher across the Italian's thigh, seeing just how far he could go before his roaming touch was swatted away. He was able to hook his fingers around Romano's belt before a hand snatched his wrist from his pants, pinning it down on the mattress. "Bastard, I said no."

"But, Lovi~ I'm bored..."

"Dammit, Spain! No!"

Well, this was a surprise. Romano never denied sex before... Spain frowned as he pried his hand away from his love's grasp and pulled the Italian into his lap, positioning Romano's legs so there would be a knee on either side of his torso. He cupped the smaller male's face. "Lovino, something is wrong. Please, tell me what it is."

"You're imagining things."

Spain sighed as his fingers trailed down to Romano's shoulders. "Please, _mi amor_." The half-nation's scowl wavered under the pleading of his lover and he chewed on the corner of his lip, thousands of emotions swirling behind his olive eyes. "Lovi..." Spain tried once more, giving Romano a sugary smile while he gently drew spirals on his clavicles with his thumbs. "You know you can _always_ tell me _anything_." The Italian's eyes flickered down to the floor. "Lovi, I-"

"Why do you rush off so quickly after meetings?"

Oh... was it _this _that was making is precious Roma so moody? Spain chuckled under his breath, leaning forward to kiss the Italian on his lips despite the glare trying to burn a hole in his skin. "Lovi, don't worry about such small things~"

Romano growled, shoving Spain back with all of his strength. "This isn't a small fucking thing, bastard!" The Spaniard tried to bounce back from Romano's push, but he was only pressed against the bed with all of the Italians weight atop him. Straddling him, the younger nation wrenched him up by his collar. "Every single fucking _time_ you leave before I have a chance to talk to you, and then I come over to your house, you're not there!" Well, it was because his boss kept him busy over the past few weeks and wouldn't let him leave that office building until he got it all done, save for the mandatory meetings he had to go to. "If I'm not worthy of your time, just fucking tell me. Don't go behind my back and fuck some slu-"

Before the words could finish ranting from his lips, Spain forced him into a Kiss, gripping so tightly to his shoulders that he winced into the Spaniard's lips. "_**Never**_ say that Lovino. I would never cheat on you." Another kiss, this one deeper as Spain's tongue brushed against the Italian's drawing out a small gasp from the sudden intrusion.

"Then where the hell were you?"

Spain smiled, wiping away the tears budding in Romano's eyes. "My boss has been working me to the bone, _mi amor_." Roma groaned, burying his face into Spain's chest in a mix of embarrassment and relief, all while wrapping his arms around the Spaniard's torso. He mumbled something, but it was so incomprehensible that Spain merely laughed it off, rubbing a soothing hand down his spine.

Now, the only thing bothering him was the suggestive position they were in and how Romano didn't seem to care that he was currently so much of his weight _there_. Not to mention how he was clinging to the Spaniard, apparently forgetting that he _loved_ it when he did that and how it was almost always a turn-on... especially when he was _straddling_ the skin-kissed man. But he didn't want to ruin how cutely his darling was being, so chose to remain neutral and thought of _uninteresting_ things...

Mostly Englishmen and a certain American.

Ew.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued~<strong>


	2. Hold Me Tight

**I know last chapter I said that this would only be two parts, but things didn't work out that way.  
><strong>

**There will only be three parts to this story, and I _promise_ that. Sorry about the inconvenience. **

* * *

><p>When sweet Roma shifted against Spain, those thoughts of tea stained Brits weren't enough to banish the dirty feelings crawling under his skin and the warm tingles pricking at his spine. Oh, how he wanted to shower the man with kisses and hugs, never letting him go as he made up for all of their lost time due to the pestering of his boss, but he also wanted Romano to <em>want<em> him too...

His cute little tomato shivered, clutching tighter to the body under him. "Cold..." he mumbled, trying to catch one of the corners of the blanket, only to find that his arms were too short. Spain chuckled at the pouting man spread across his chest and reached out, catching the edge of the blanket and rolling, taking Romano with him until they were surrounded by the nice warm duvet and the plethora of soft pillows. A smile wormed its way onto the Spaniard's lips after noticing once more that _his_ weight was pressing into Romano's body, rather than the fiery Italian on top but the smaller male didn't seem to mind for once. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Spain's shoulders and buried his head into his neck, breathing in his scent with an open mouth.

So cute.

"I love you, Lovino." Spain cooed, returning the small gesture of affection to his lover. Romano mumbled something back, tightening his soft hold on the larger nation and washing his sweet breath over the flesh of Spain's neck. Ah, so, so cute he was when he was clingy and Spain sighed, allowing his weight to comfortably press against Romano's as they warmed each other in their cocoon of pillows and skin. It wouldn't be long before his little charge would fall asleep, but Spain didn't mind. He actually enjoyed these moments more than their passionate love making anyway; these rare moments when his sweet Roma wouldn't let him go, almost as if he was afraid that the Iberian nation would disappear if he did.

But he _still_ wanted to kiss him.

"Lovi~" he hummed into the man's ear, delighted in the shudder he was given in response. Romano shifted, bringing his face so his nose was touching Spain's. "Can I kiss you?"

He scrunched his nose, furrowing his brows in quiet contemplation before sighing and allowing his lids to droop over his eyes. "Whatever, bastard." Spain didn't need to be told twice, and within the last second that Romano's breath lingered on his lips, his pressed his upon that plump, cherry coloured skin, relishing the taste and feel of his precious love. Quick fingers unbuttoned Romano's shirt, and instantly indulged themselves with the feel of silky flesh. "Bastar-mmmm, I said kiss..."

Romano drew him closer, shifting his legs so they would be more comfortable and sighing into the movement of lips on his, grasping with soft fingers to the curls sprouting from Spain's scalp. The brunet smiled into the kiss, moving to press one against Romano's cheek and then down to his ear lobe, tenderly nipping at it before peppering his neck with butterfly kisses. Relaxing, Romano gazed at the man lathering love onto his body and caressed his sides with gentle fingers, humming in pleasure whenever Spain found a sensitive patch of skin.

So perfect. So beautiful, and Spain loved every single inch of the gorgeous man allowing him to be so affectionate. It was honestly tearing him apart as he tried to control himself; he just missed the feel of Romano's skin so damn much over the past few weeks and this may be the only time they would see each other for another month. Romano... he knew this too, with all of the problems his current boss was getting into.

Hot skin melted under Spain's tender fingers as they brushed across a war scarred back, earning a fleeting moan from his lover with each fleeting caress of his digits down his sensitive spine. "Spain~" Romano gasped with his lips against tanned flesh, laying his own kisses down the Spaniard's neck, who frowned at the name his love decided to use. No. He wanted his _human_ name to be called out as he pleasured the man beneath him.

So, with a few smacking kisses that trailed down the taut skin of his shoulder, Spain sunk his teeth into his clavicle, humming in delight as Romano writhed in his unwavering hold. He sucked at the spot, nipping at it and swirling his tongue against the reddening flesh, determined to leave a mark that would last for a week. Romano moaned again in the midst of scolding the Spaniard, inadvertently lifting his hips and brushing against the elder man's in retaliation. If only he _knew_ how mad he was driving the Spaniard with all of those sounds escaping his lips, he almost felt bad as his mouth popped off of his shoulder and attacked those cherry lips, ravishing and claiming them as his own.

And as much as he wanted to drag this further, he kept it as a passionate kiss. Nothing more, that is unless Romano _wanted_ to make it more, meaning... oh... _**oh**_, his sweet Roma would take the initiative after growing frustrated with Spain's teasing kisses and strokes, meaning... Mmmnnnn... he would be able to see that other precious side of Romano that only came out for _him_. So strong and demanding... Ooh, it sent pleasing chills down Spain's flesh just thinking about the pleasurable roughness Romano would use doing those nights, easily scraping the bed against the floor and wall alike as he drug Spain's back across the bed with every rock of their bodies, all while painting ecstasy on the Spaniard's skin with every feverous touch and kiss. So gentle the Italian was with his lover's body as he ravished it, knocking all sense out of the elder's head with each-

"Bastard!" With a sharp crack, Romano's hand popped Spain on the back of the head and lightly pushed him back... glaring at him with something behind his eyes that Spain couldn't properly name at that moment, but oh, how utterly _handsome_ his love was once his fingers returned to the Spaniard's shoulders.

"What is it, _mi amor_~?" He cooed to his beloved South Italy, lightly giggling when he felt sweltering digits scratch down his back until they came to rest at the small dip at the bottom of his spine. A devilish grin parted Romano's mouth, matching the way his lids fell to half-mast over his eyes.

He leaned forward, nipping at Spain's lower lip and lightly tugging it with his teeth while his lower body lifted, brushing lazy circles on his hips with his own. A low, guttural purr vibrated in Romano's throat, shooting crawling shivers across Spain's flesh as those rumblings morphed into tantalizing words that rolled off of his tongue. "Who said that you could get _hard_?"

Oh... he was, wasn't he? How he didn't notice, he would never know but when the Italian's fingers buried themselves under the hem of his pants, probing and caressing his butt as he ran his tongue along the Spaniard's lip, _it _only grew more aroused, begging to be released from its confinements. "How could I not, with you so, _so_ _sexy_?"

"Hmmnnn... _Sexy_ you say?" Romano hummed into Spain's mouth before stealing a kiss, smiling in pleasure at the hitch in his lover's breath. "You better mean fucking _irresistible_." With a small rock of his weight, Romano pushed Spain back so they were sitting upright, completely free of the blanket, with the Italian neatly perched in his lap and straddling his waist. In the back of his mind, Spain registered the thuds of what seemed to be a heavy weight outside the door, but it immediately melted into a puddle once his sweet Romano ground his hips into the Spaniard's, grinning with wolf eyes as that delicious tongue out and swept over his kiss swollen lips.

He was lost for words, slightly wondering what suddenly made his Roma so... well, _horny_. Yet, as Romano's hands clamped down harder on Spain's ass, a squeak leapt from his mouth and quickly morphed into a soft groan, harmonizing to the soft rolls he made into those delicious fingers. The doe eyed brunet sighed a groan under his breath, gazing at Spain with a look that screamed _I want you._ Such confidence...so amazing.

He certainly lived up to his country's reputation of the world's best lovers.

Romano leaned down; gently pecking burning kisses down Spain's throat, taking the time to caress every inch of skin with his lips before he reached the tie around his lover's neck. "Hmmm, _Boss~_" Humming into the edge of Spain's dress shirt and with careful teeth, he pulled at the offending strip of black cloth, grinning at how easily it slid from its hold and tumbled to the space between them. "Shirt. _Off_." He growled, latching his tomato flavoured lips on the flesh of the Spaniard' neck once more as he rolled his gorgeous hips against his lover's in a lazy synchronization of snaps and gentle rocks.

Oh, how e_nticing_ Roma was this evening. It drove Spain to the farthest inch of his veil of control, even blocking out the faint jiggling of a door knob reaching his ears. He was much too focused on the brilliant Italian leaving love bites all over his neck and shoulders, and that sweet skin melting under his fingertips. Spain trailed his hands up Romano's back, smiling into the side of his little Italian's head as his breath hitched and drug out into a soft moan, followed by a gentle nibble on the lobe of the Spaniard's ear.

The lights flickered overhead, apparently distracting Romano as his head snapped up to the ceiling and his ministrations paused momentarily. That wasn't acceptable, not after how aroused his precious tomanito made him. There was another spark in the lights and Romano leaned back, sliding his hands up to Spain's shoulders as his lips slightly parted into a frown. "The power isn't going to go out, is it?" he grumbled, completely ignoring the soft whine forming in Spain's throat and the pathetic wiggling of his entire body, trying so hard to gain his attention once more. He didn't want his sweet lover to lose the mood for the _second_ time that day.

Then... an idea popped into his head. "It wouldn't be that bad, would it?" Spain pulled Romano back into his chest, tenderly pressing a kiss on the side of his head. "If it does, we could open the curtains and wipe off the window." Fingers gingerly rubbed at the Italian's shoulders, circling up until they encased his cheeks and were tangled in cinnamon locks. "We could make love under the smile of the moon..." He rubbed their noses together, smiling at the sweet grin forming on Romano's lips. "And then, when we cuddle afterwards, we can stare at the ocean of glistening snow. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"You're such a sap." A chaste kiss was made between the two, followed by another and then even more. Romano slipped his hands down Spain's back as palms rubbed the blunt curves of the junction between his waist and ribs, warming his skin with pleasant tingles that shot down his spine. Grinning into their kisses growing sloppier by the second, Spain hooked his fingers on the front of his lover's shirt, trailing up to the collar before they attempted to tug the garment down his shoulders. Such beautiful, tanned flesh was presented to him by the time the cloth was latched around the inside of Romano's elbows, forcing the man to lower his arms in order to prevent his button-down from tearing.

A humorous giggle bubbled up Spain's throat when fingers brushed against the hem of his pants, calmly unbuttoning them with an unwavering strength that seemed to radiate from Romano this evening. Those same fingers, so blunt yet beautifully willowy, dipped down past the zipper once it was forced open. Spain's breath hitched, and it was eagerly swallowed by the Italian torturing his body with his loving touches as his hand cupped the warmth pooling in his groin. His sweet Tomanito was so fervent today, wasn't he? Spain didn't even have the chance to fully undress the top of his love before Romano was already in his pants, and it only brewed more and more exhilaration in his blood at the thought of that once sweet boy dominating _him_. But a feisty Romano squirming under his weight was a nice thought as well; he always absolutely loved when his darling Italian would take control even when _he_ was the one being dragged up and down the mattress.

Romano tenderly curled his fingers around Spain's crotch, gently squeezing the already hard organ trapped under a layer of black cloth and he hummed into Spain's mouth, mingling his breath with the moan that escaped the man tied around his finger. It was amusing, really, how little effort Romano had to use to drown the Spaniard in pleasure. A simple flick of that cherry tongue against an earlobe usually was all it took for tingles of bliss scuttling across his spine, since his flesh would often be assaulted by loving bites and harsh kisses only moments later.

"Ahmm~ Lovi~" Spain huffed between smacking wet kisses with his man, momentarily giving up on de-clothing him in favour of clutching to Romano's sides as he shamelessly bucked his hips into the same unhurried tempo of the Italian's tormenting strokes on his manhood. Not that it wasn't affecting his sweet _tomate_. Oh, no. If it was possible, Romano's eyes hazed over with even more lust, watching every tiny detail once Spain began to use his hand to pleasure himself. A quiet growl formed in the back of the Italian's mouth, spilling over like watered air onto the Iberian's tongue before it swirled down his throat, collecting in the base of his spine as a pulsating heat. "So _good, mi amor_~"

Romano tightened his grip a tiny bit, enjoying the low growling moan that Spain produced as those emerald eyes hazed over with something that could only be called animalistic. A smirk grew along the Italian's lips, forcing the same to form on the Spaniards. They knew what would come next. "Do you like that? When I touch you?"

"I think he does, comrade~"

Wait... wait, that the hell? The nations simultaneously froze, the arousal rushed out of their bodies by a cold surge at the sound of the childish voice to their right. Romano practically leaped off of the Spaniard, cursing up a storm as he rolled off of the bed and tried to hide himself under it, scurrying from the Russian giggling at the base of the mattress. "What are you doing here, Russia?" Spain groaned, unsure if he wanted to pull Romano back up on the bed to continue or to throttle the gigantic man for interrupting the two. Choices, oh the choices and a good beating seemed to be what his fists wanted to lean towards.

Russia merely smiled, innocently tilting his head to the side like some kind of demented puppy. "I wanted to see Mr. Romano~ We've become such good friends that I wanted to...'hang out', as the young ones say."

Really... _really!_ Did he not see that the two were busy and how did he know that the Italian was in this room anyway? He was supposed to be in Austria's room and Spain was sure that he didn't tell anyone that he was changing rooms. That, and just about everyone knew how afraid Romano was of the Russian, despite how much they've been chatting lately. Irritation broiled in Spain's heart, matching the unusual frown creeping onto his face and the nails digging into his palm. "I think you should leave."

Russia placed a single finger to his lips, acting as if he was thinking like a small child. "Hmmm~ I think not, comrade." A smile stretched across his face, "I came to talk to Mr. Romano, and I will do just that."

As much as he wanted to bludgeon the Russian in the head with the lamp on the table, he also wanted to have as much time as possible with his precious Romano, meaning... he would have to be _nice_. "Fine." Spain rolled off the bed, crouching down to peer under the frame. There Romano was with his head tucked between his arms his ears were burning a bright red. Oh... the poor man had to be embarrassed beyond a doubt, probably nearly in tears as well. He was so sensitive about being caught in uncomfortable situations, especially by another nation. "Lovi." Spain gently cooed, lowering his body so he was only supported by his elbows. He reached out to the man, slightly amused about how Romano could even fit under the bed, and brushed his fingers down his arm. Roma moved, trying to shift away from Spain. "_Lovi, please come out_." His words were softly spoken in Italian, trying to comfort the man as much as possible. Romano mumbled something in return, his voice muffled in his sleeves. Spain chuckled, wedging himself as far as he could under the bed as well.

"_Go away._" Romano grumbled in the same language once Spain cupped his cheek in his hand, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Ah, at least he wasn't crying but his cheeks were still inflamed a nasty red, matching the pitiful frown etched into his lips. He buried his head back into his arms. "_This is so embarrassing._"

"_Lovi, the faster you come out, the sooner he'll leave. Please... I want to have more time with you._" Spain whispered, trying to get Roma to look at him once more. "_Alone_." After a short sniff, Romano finally agreed to Spain's request and crawled out from under the bed. Russia was already sitting in a chair, eagerly waiting for Romano's fullest attention with his hands neatly folded in his lap.

The Italian scowled at him, plopping down on the bed. He kept his arms folded, even as Spain slipped in beside him, placing a hand on his thigh. Loving caresses were etched into his skin by blunt fingers, hopefully calming the man speaking to the Russian. Spain tuned them out, focusing on Romano's reactions more than anything else; he was nervous, that was a given... and a little more than irritated too, but Spain could only agree with him. Yet Russia failed to see Romano's patience levels drop with every minute that they chatted, draining Spain's attention and patients away more and more. Why couldn't he just leave? With a huff, Spain flopped back on the plethora of pillows scattered on the bed, slipping his fingers up the hem of Romano's shirt and grazing his back with his nails. This was just taking far too long for the Spaniard's liking, and he couldn't help but to allow his lids to slip over his eyes, eventually throwing him into the world of dreams as the two beside him continued his conversation.


	3. Oh! Darling

**While I rather have the next chapter of Whiskers out, I'm having problems forming how they would react to the whole 'Spain is a cat' thing**. **As such, that chapter will most likely be postponed and the first chapter to a new fic may be posted tomorrow, since I do not have classes. It was written in a notebook well before Sound Life ended, and all I have to do is to type it up.**

**And there isn't much of a plot in here. I didn't want there to be.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Spain was jerked awake in the middle of his dream about tomatoes, yet his vision remained dark even when he opened his eyes. He sat up, yawning and rubbing the back of his neck. "How long was I out?"<p>

"Hour." came Romano's voice to his side just as a housecoat was thrown onto his chest.

"Why is it so dark?" He slipped the garment over his arms, noticing how cold it suddenly was and how the heater lacked the humming noise it had before. Slippers where shoved on his naked feet.

Romano sighed, taking Spain's hand and pulling him off the bed. "Power went out five minutes ago." The Spaniard was led to the door and pushed out of it. A click soon followed as the door shut behind them. "We have to go to the meeting room until it comes back on."

"Really? Do we have to?" Spain groaned as he was lead to the end of the hallway by the Italian latched to his arm.

"Yes...we do."

"But Roma~ can't we just stay in our room and cuddle?" Spain tried to bargain with his Italian lover, only to be met with a disappointed sigh and another tug to his arm.

"If you want to get our asses chewed out."

Well it wasn't that bad, they could always lock the door, which apparently Spain forgot to do once Romano moved into his room with a bundle of pillows in his arms, but then again... there was a human with a key to every room in the hotel, so that plan wouldn't work. Spain chose to remain silent afterwards, interlacing his hand with Romano's as they made their way down the corridor and eventually another. It was pitch black, making Spain slightly wonder how Romano could easily navigate the maze.

Yet, once they met the doors that he could recognise through the darkness, his hand was snatched away from Romano's. The entryway was pried open, spewing out the dull light from within. Lanterns sat between circles of the remaining nations, some choosing to look up at the two entering the room while others were asleep, bobbing their heads as they leaned against the wall or on another nation. Russia waved at Romano, still grinning that child-like smile he was known for, but the Italian ignored him after nodding to show acknowledgement of his greeting, turning to walk over to the lantern his brother was seated by.

Germany looked up at the disgruntled Italian, blinking before turning his attention back to the slumbering Italy on his shoulder. Romano only sneered at the two of them, forcing Spain to sit next to the blond. "Any idea when the lights are going to be back on?" Spain asked as Romano took his seat next to the Spaniard, scooting over as close to him as he could.

"No idea. Could be minutes or hours." He replied, ignoring the grumbles coming from the elder Italian.

Ah, but that was always normal for the two, so it didn't bother Spain much. He was already happy from the fact that Roma would sit so close to him in the presence of their fellow nations, even more so when he felt his hand entangled with another, and his heart could only flutter at the sight of the light blush on his love's cheeks. How he wished he was still alone with Romano.

But alas, even an hour later, he was still stuck in that room.

Thirty minutes prior, Romano had huddled against the Spaniard to keep warm, grumbling under his breath as his body lightly shuddered under the cooling air of the room, and now, his head was resting upon Spain's shoulder. He was trying so hard to stay awake, so damn hard, but the Italian's body was betraying him, falling closer and closer to the realm of dreams. Not like it would matter; Spain would gladly carry the man back to their room once the lights turned on.

Looking around the room, Spain lightly chuckled to himself. So many nations had already fallen asleep and only one or two remained awake. Even Germany had dozed off with his head brushing against Italy's. Ah, it had to be late... so very late.

Romano suddenly jumped up off of the Spaniard's shoulder, digging into his pocket to rid himself of whatever was buzzing. Oh.. it was his phone. As curious as Spain was, he kept to himself, waiting to see if his precious Roma would tell him who was texting him at this late of an hour. The Italian frowned as the message opened up and he quickly read it before turning off his phone. "What is it, love?" Spain whispered, wrapping his arm around Romano's waist, pulling the lovely man closer to him.

"Nothing." He grumbled back before resting his head on Spain's shoulder once more.

Oh... but it couldn't be _nothing, _not with the pitiful frown that creased his lips. Yet, Spain decided to let it be, pressing a kiss to Romano's scalp before rubbing his cheek against it.

Two hours later, the lights finally turned back on, and Romano leapt away from the Spaniard once he was sure that people could see him. While it slightly saddened Spain, he made no fuss, choosing to go along with his love's choices as they made their way back.

Romano groaned as they finally returned to their room, obviously just as exhausted as Spain was, and it only became more apparent as the Italian plopped down on the floor beside the bed, rather than on it. What an unfortunate day for the both of them. All they wanted to do was to have some quiet time alone... but it seemed that everything wanted to get into their way. And now, Spain doubted either of them had the energy to be intimate. Yet, it wasn't a complete loss. It didn't end with the passion that they would've liked, but they did spend the entire day together; holding hands, sharing small kisses, cuddling (if they counted being huddled together as they waited for the power), and enjoyed simply being together.

He smiled down at his love as he slid the slippers off of his feet. "The floor can't be too comfortable, _mi cariño_."

"Shut up, Spain..." Romano growled back, allowing his head to roll back and rest against one of the bedside tables as his eyes fluttered shut. He sighed, cracking them open again to watch the Spaniard tug off the housecoat off of his body. "My boss was the one who texted me." His voice remained low, sad even compared to the hidden gleeful ring that it held earlier.

"Is that so?" Spain replied as he absentmindedly scratched at his stomach.

Romano let out a deep exhale, motioning with his hands for Spain to sit down in front of him. He did as the other man asked, gently smiling as Romano gazed back at him before reaching forward, grabbing Spain by the waist and pulling him into his lap. Arms wrapped around Spain's middle and their owner's head came to rest upon his shoulder. He grumbled, lightly caressing Spain's back through his shirt. "I have to leave early in the morning. The bastard wants to meet with me and Vene."

"Will you be gone before I wake up?"

"Most likely."

Well that was a shame. "I've missed waking up with you beside me." Kisses were pressed atop cinnamon tresses, only being accented by how tenderly Spain circled his arms around his lover and inhaled the scent of the younger nation. Romano leaned back a tad, frowning at the tender smile stretched across Spain's despite the obvious gleam of depression in his grassy eyes.

Romano grumbled through a sigh. "He'll probably put us under house arrest too."

A light-hearted chuckle vibrated from the Spaniard and he leaned down, gently pecking his love on the lips. "I figured he would do that." Romano's frown deepened, matching how his grip tightened against Spain's middle and his eyes drifted towards the floor.

"It will be a month." His voice remained low, heart-broken even. That...was indeed a long time, drawing out how long it had already been since they were able to spend such time together, even if it hadn't gone the way that Spain would've preferred... and in all honesty, he believed that Romano felt the same.

"My sweet Lovino." It was nothing but a cooed whisper that made Romano's attention flutter back up to him, those gorgeous emerald eyes catching the moonlight like honey encased in glass. "It isn't like it used to be. We always have a way to talk to each other. Video chat, phone... they ways are endless now."

"But it's not the same as being _beside_ you." So soft his words were, and so rare for them to be. It nearly broke Spain's heart.

"Maybe so." He continued, pressing another kiss against those shell-pink lips. "But I'd rather be able to talk to you through a speaker than to go without hearing your voice every day." A smile finally broke across Romano's face.

"You're such a fucking sap, you idiot."

A light chuckle rumbled in the Spaniard's throat as he gave the man yet another peck. "Only for you, _mi amor_." Romano huffed a quiet laugh of his own, sliding his arms so they were resting upon Spain's shoulders. He pulled the man down, delicately pressing their mouths together into a kiss that began as a confirmation of his love...slowly transforming into a beautiful symphony of breaths and gasps before the sharp smacks of lips accompanied the subtle choir of cloth rustling against tanned skin. Words of the heart were shared between each refrain, meeting the slight chill ghosting over their bared skin. Adoration and tenderness skipped from fleshy lips to every brush of dark fingers through tangled tresses of silky hair, earning breathless pants from both nations, tumbling from their mouths like sweet nothings.

It was _their_ song. Nobody else would ever know each note like they did, nor know the tempo radiating from their love like the strong thumps of their hearts.

Such kind, thoughtful amber gazed up at Spain as he furrowed his brows in a mix of concentration and slight pain, slowly lowering himself down on Romano's length as he kept both knees firmly pressed on either side of the Italian's waist and one hand against the corner of the bedside table that Romano was still leaning against. Delicately masculine hands supported the Spaniard by his hips, gently caressing his sides with attentive touches and whispered words, complimenting the sweet kisses he peppered on Spain's cheeks. He smiled; Roma was just too considerate for his own good when it came to his love, especially with how well he prepared the man, using nearly the entire small bottle of lube he kept in his travel bag on top of the condom he refused to not wear, claiming that he didn't want Spain to get sick or something like that.

So very thoughtful, his precious tomato was.

And when his member was fully sheathed into Spain's warmth, he didn't dare to move, calmly waiting for the Iberian to become accustomed to his girth. A kiss as soothing as vanilla was pressed against Spain's wind chapped lips. "It doesn't hurt too much, does it?" Romano asked with a voice dripping with so much love that Spain could swear that his heart skipped a beat.

"It's just... a little uncomfortable." He smiled down at the man he hovered over, watching as Romano's brows slightly furrowed and his hands trailed up his chest, running his fingers through the soft curls perched on the Spaniard's torso. They made his way up and around his shoulders.

His lovely _tomate_ never ceased to surprise him whenever he chose to be dominant during sex. Every time, there would be _something_ extra about the Italian he would notice he always did as he worshiped his body as Spain did his; a fleeting touch to the face to wipe off any sweat that may collect in the Spaniard's eyes before they could sting them, that loving gaze that never left the curly haired brunet accompanied by equally loving caresses on the sorest parts of his shoulders, arms or back, and sometimes even his thighs. All of it...every single drop of that considerate nature many others had no idea Romano had buried under a mask of insecurities and anger, it was reserved _only_ for Spain.

They remained still for a few minutes, simply gazing at the other gorgeous man and sharing tender kisses before Spain was the first to move. Slowly, he rolled his hips down and then back against Romano's thighs in an odd sweeping motion, thoroughly enjoying how the Italian's breath hitched in his throat, accompanied by his hands returning to the Spaniard's waist once again. They pulled on him, encouraging him to move faster while providing him with the support he probably didn't need; with the younger nation's knees bent, that would suffice as the supported anyway. Whispers were lathered sun-drenched skin, met by breathless assurances and leisured kisses, matching the tender movements of Spain's grinding rolls of his hips.

Romano shifted under his love, widening the gap between his legs and bowing his knees as Spain remained at the constant speed he set, despite how haggard his breaths became with each move. It was breathtaking how the silvers of moonlight were splayed across Romano's face, glistening in his eyes like fragments of ice drifting in the clearest water one could find as it paled his skin to a heavenly glow. Spain could only wish Romano could see the beautiful man that he was. Soon enough, the Italian's hips gingerly snapped up, matching the pace his lover and continued their dance, grunting whenever Spain came down particularly hard on Romano before pulling back and doing it once more. He couldn't help but smile at the absolutely pleasured expression across the brunet's face, grinding down rougher to draw more of those delectable grunts and laboured breaths from Romano.

Their eyes never left their love's, even when Romano reached up to wipe away the sweat collecting on the ends of Spain's curls, grinning as the Iberian gasped out a chuckle. His hand finally broke its grasp on the bedside table, slipping down to cup the Italian's cheek and pull him up for a chaste kiss on the lips. "You're too kind...Lovino."

A faint red brushed across his cheeks, although the light of the moon made it barely noticeable against such tanned skin. "Shut up, idiot." He breathed out, "D-Don't want you complaining." Spain's other hand joined the first around Romano's face, holding his head still as he leaned down to nuzzle his nose against the Italian's, earning a grumble in response. "Stop it..."

Spain kissed his little Italian, forcing those grumbles to morph into childish giggles. "Why? You're so beautiful. I can't help it."

"And you're nothing but a sappy old man." Romano pushed his weight forward, latching his arms around the Spaniard and gently laying his back on the floor, adjusting his legs so they would both be comfortable. "Sappy and old." The whisper sent shivers down Spain's muscles, even more than Romano tenderly pulling out so only the head was still inside of the Iberian, before thrusting back in with the same unhurried pace Spain was using before... over and over... steadily growing faster with each gasp that left the brunet. "Ngn.. '_tonio_... fuckin-_ahmm._" Romano's voice became louder as well, his grunts lengthening out to bellowing moans that were swallowed by Spain every time their tongues tangled together.

Their fingers intertwined, with Romano's pads firmly on the ground, trapping Spain's hands beneath his own on either side of the larger male's head. His thrusts strengthened, rocking their bodies together hard enough to make Spain's legs lazily clinch around his waist, trying to pull him as close as he possibly could without placing too much strain on his love.

Fuzzy pleasure gathered at the base of his spine, accompanying the heat broiling in his stomach, only swelling as Romano's mouth left his, trailing across his cheek and down his neck, lathering kisses and bites alike on his shoulders. It was almost too much; those scalding lips teasingly grazing before allowing a tongue to swish across his skin, making shallow smacks every time he left the flesh. Spain let out a stretched out moan once Romano nipped at his ear, giving a few hard thrusts that left slapping noises in the air before he slowed down to a gentle, deep rocking motion. He smiled, knowing that it drove Spain crazy when he teased him.

But the brunet had a plan... one that would always work, no matter how confident his precious Romano thought he was this particular night.

Anchoring his ankles together, Spain gathered all of his strength into his core and threw himself up, forcing Romano to latch his arms around his torso as they were brought up to more of a sitting position. A wicked grin stretched upon his lips at the frown that Romano produced. "Bastard." He muttered out before allowing his hands to slip down to Spain's ass, spreading his cheeks and lifting the heavier man up before tugging him back down on his member.

Oh, how amazing it felt. Such wonderful tingles shot up his spine with every powerful thrust his precious Roma made, littering the air with beautiful slaps of skin on skin, the Italian's gasps, Spain's groans and a squelching noise deep within the Spaniard. He still found it a bit odd, since he normally didn't hear it over the two's moans and the bed deafeningly scraping against the floor, even more so when some of the abundance of lube began to leak out, dripping off of his thighs and smearing onto Romano's skin. The Italian bit at his bottom lip, clinching his fingers harder into Spain's cheeks. So he wanted to play, hmm?

Spain ground his hips into Romano's thrusts, earning a moan and harsher abuse to his lips and mouth, and he even began to taste a coppery substance that was anything but foreign to him on such nights. Yet, it didn't surprise him when Romano licked the small wound he made in a request for forgiveness.

Sweet, sweet friction made his arousal throb and drip with precum, flicking off of its head and onto Romano's stomach with every thrust that he drilled into his lover. Husky breath rumbled in the Italian's throat, just as raspy and gruff as Spain's once Romano abandoned his lips in favour of sucking taut shoulders and neck bared so carelessly to him. Marks were surely left along his skin, each bigger and angrier than the last and in places for the world to see. Too bad for the Italian, Spain didn't mind showing off the hickies Romano left on his neck, hell, he'd proudly point out who made them and how.

Romano's grip on Spain eventually loosened as his movements became even rougher, bucking up into Spain with enough force to make the sweat laden curls bounce with glee and his cheek to slide up and down the side of the Italian's head. He held his harsh grip on the shoulders of the smaller man, using them as prop to help bounce his weight on Romano's dick, moaning louder once his length brushed against a certain spot that always would make Spain melt into a puddle of whimpers. Romano seemed to notice this and angled his thrusts in an attempt to hit his prostate.

Apparently, he couldn't find it from his current position and as a generous apology, his hand slipped between the two, curling around and tugging at Spain's engorged arousal. A jolt of pleasure erupted at the base of his spine from the touch, growing larger and more unstable with each stroke of his hand that tightened just a bit and slickened from the liquid dripping from the tip. Romano swirled his thumb around the head between each pump, ginning into Spain's shoulder as the man began to thrust into his hand. Romano matched his lover's movements, pulling back when his fingers rested at Spain's hilt and plunging back in when his head rested in his palm. Ooh, it was almost too much with the delectable sensation of Roma filling him _and_ tugging on his dick at the same time.

Unrestrained moans fluttered from Spain's lips, nearly unable to tell where all of his pleasure was radiating from. His toes curled against the floor in utmost ecstasy, matching how he tightened the grip of his legs around Romano, eventually looping his arms around his shoulders. Roma grunted into his ear as he lost much of his rhythm, thrusting in and out as fast as he possibly could. Then, electricity exploded throughout Spain's body, pure ecstasy tingling everywhere once the Italian finally found that spot and a loud, nearly whimpering moan that he would probably be teased about later erupted from his mouth. With every thrust, he managed to abuse his prostate and send euphoria shooting through Spain's blood. So good, oh it was just so damn _good_; he never wanted it to end but with the enormous heat bubbling at the base of his spine and the delicious moans that breached the tiny barrier that Romano attempted to set up, oh, it was just too much. Neither of the two would last long.

His _tomate_ was just too perfect, especially now that he was comfortable enough to be too terribly worried of hurting Spain. So many years it took to get him like he was, and ironically, the first time Romano 'topped' him, they were in the same position as they started that night, since he was so worried that he would push into Spain too quickly. He really was nothing but a kind soul thrown into a world that wouldn't appreciate him as he deserved.

"Lovi-ah, oh Lovi, Lovi~" His name fell like a mantra on Spain's lips, over and over with each becoming slightly higher than the last. Romano only replied with his grunting moans, halting his handjob to wrap both of his arms tightly around Spain, pulling him close and mashing the Iberian's dick between their stomachs. Spain, on the other hand, didn't know where he wanted his hands to be. They constantly wandered down Romano's back and then up to tangle in his hair before they enclosed around him, only to find themselves down his spine once more. The friction was just so damn delicious along with the beautiful sounds reaching his ears in puffs of hot breath, easily spilling down his shoulders like honey.

His darling Roma was close, if the moaning whimpers were anything to go by, growing louder and louder over the gasps also escaping his lips. And then...with one hard thrust, Romano gasped, holding his breath as he rode out his orgasm, clinging so tightly to his love that it actually hurt. Oh...but Spain was still hungry for more, with his need throbbing painfully between their stomachs, begging for release. It was a shame; he wanted to come at the same time as Roma, but not all was lost. He knew ways to extend their time making love, and now was the perfect opportunity to use his techniques.

He gently lowered Romano onto the floor, smiling down at the breathless man with the half-lidded eyes staring up at him. "W-What are you..." he began to speak, but a single finger over his lips quieted him before slipping down his lightly haired chest and down to his stomach.

"I'm not done yet, _mi cielo__._" Spain hummed, bending over to smack wet kisses on the Italian's neck and then over his heart. A hand ran through the sweaty curls on his head, its pinkie sliding over the shell of his ear as it made its way down to the nape of his neck. "Let me love _you_ now." Spain curled his fingers around his arousal, giving it slow tugs in order to keep it hard while he lavished Romano with smooches, licks, nibbles and more kisses, feeling nails lazily drag across his scalp with affection. Oh, his sweetheart had to be exhausted after such a long day, and it became only more apparent as Spain momentarily paused with his loving touches to gaze into Romano's eyes.

Lids were already drooping over those magnificent amber irises lazily staring back at him. He smiled, cupping that flushed cheek before laying a small kiss on swollen lips. "I won't be mad if you fall asleep, my love." Spain whispered to Romano before kissing him again.

The Italian huffed, dragging himself up far enough so he could gently nibble on the bridge of Spain's nose; ah, as strange as the action was, he knew that it was Roma's favourite way of showing affection despite how rarely he actually did it. It tickled, if anything, and _always_ brought a giant grin to the Spaniard's lips. Maybe that was the reason he did it. "I'm not going to pass out like some pansy." He growled, tenderly nipping Spain's nose again. Oh, but if he did fall into a slumber while the Iberian was pleasuring him, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Ah, yes, yes love." He smiled, rising up so his body was erect on top of Romano's. The Italian didn't bother to move, indicating just how tired he really was. Normally, he'd be raising all kinds of hell about Spain moving far enough away so he couldn't kiss or touch his face, but now he simply remained laying on the floor, staring up at Spain as he gingerly rubbed at the larger male's knees and thighs. So, with a smile set across his lips, Spain began to move.

Romano managed to stay awake until it was over, eagerly kissing the Spaniard every time he bent down and even after his seed coated the Italian's stomach. But, after he was cleaned up and gently picked up to be lowered onto the mattress, he was out like an overgrown kitten.

He was just too cute.

Morning wasn't kind to the Spaniard. He was sore all over, everywhere from his shoulders to his hips, and even his left foot. His eyes ached as they pried themselves open and his throat also felt dry. Well... at least Romano was still in his arms, clinging to him for both warmth and the affection his body craved as it slept, snuggling closer to his love as if it sensed that he was awake and didn't want him to go. Ah~ his Roma was just so cute. But as much as he wanted to keep cuddling to his precious sweetheart, he needed to get up so he could meet with his boss. So, with a quick peek over Romano's shoulder, Spain saw that it was nearly four; He needed to leave by _five_. He gently nudged Romano, trying to wake him up, only for his hand to be swatted away and for a nose to bury deeper into his chest. Spain chuckled.

Things would never change.

~End~


End file.
